I Want My Danno
by briewinchester
Summary: Grace gets sick and all she wants is her Danno.


And again, I wrote this a long time ago and just now posting it. Please enjoy and ignore my laziness.

* * *

><p>"I want my Danno!" Grace screamed through the tears running down her face.<p>

Rachel had been up all night with Grace, trying to ease her discomfort and help her sleep. "Sweetheart, you know you father is working."

"I don't care! I want my Danno now!" More tears slid down her face as she looked at her mother.

Rachel sighed. The poor woman was up all night through round and round of vomiting; she was exhausted. Rachel nodded before carding her fingers through Grace's hair.

"Alright sweetheart. I'll call him. Just try to get some sleep."

She stepped out into the hallway and across to grab her cell phone from her bedside table. She sat on the edge of her bed and dialed the familiar number.

Danny was in the middle of yelling at Steve for something when his phone began to ring. "Do not think this is over, Steven." he looked at the caller ID and sighed. "Rachel now isn't really the best time."

"I know, but just let me explain. It's about Grace and before you ask, she's been up sick all night and won't stop asking for you. Well, it's actually more like screaming now. I didn't want to bother you but she kept insisting and I'm exhausted."

Danny rubbed his forehead. "I can come pick her up tonight after work. Can I talk to her?"

Rachel headed back to Grace's room. "Of course." she sat next to a still teary-eyed Grace. "Hey sweetheart. Your father's on the phone."

Grace took the phone. "Danno, I don't feel good."

"I know monkey. I'm gonna come get you after work okay baby?"

Grace sniffed. "But I want you now."

Danny hated when his baby girl was sick. "I know you do, but I have to work. I'll come get you as soon as I can. I promise."

"Okay. Love you Danno." she sniffed.

"I love you too monkey. Get some rest and I'll be there before you know it."

Danny hung up with Grace and pinched the bridge of his nose and put his head back against the headrest. Steve looked over at Danny and knew phone calls with Grace were hard on him, but this particular one piqued his interest.

"Everything okay Danno?"

"No. Everything is not okay. Do you know why? I'll tell you. My daughter has been up all night because she's sick and has been asking for me. And I just want to go over there and take her home but I have to wait until I get off work. So tell me, Steven, does that sound like everything is okay?"

Steve looked over at Danny for a moment before looking back at the road. "You can take the rest of the day off. This case isn't going anywhere and I'm sure the others wouldn't mind a day off."

Danny glared at Steve. Something fishy was going on if Steve was offering him the day off. Steve could be a bit of a slave driver while working a case and Danny turned to face him. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my boss?"

Steve looked back at Danny, confusion written on his features. "What do you mean?"

"You mean to tell me that out of the goodness of your SEAL heart, you are going to just give me the rest of the day off? No questions asked no strings attached? Just like that?" Danny inquired.

Steve looked back at Danny. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? It seems to me that Gracie needs her Danno. So…" he shrugged.

Danny eyed his partner, still a little fishy to Steve's motives. Then it all seemed to click into place. A smirk formed on his face as he stared at his partner.

Steve looked back over at Danny. "What? Why are you smirking?"

"Oh nothing. Just that my daughter has you wrapped around her little finger. You're such a pushover SuperSEAL." he laughed.

Steve pouted. Honest to god pouted. "I am not a pushover."

"No, you're not. Just for my ten year old daughter." he retorted.

"Do you want me to drive to Rachel's or not?" Steve asked.

Danny chuckled. "C'mon SuperSEAL. Let's go get Grace."

Steve pressed down on the gas pedal and steered the Camaro in the direction of Stan and Rachel's mansion. It's obvious that Steve had come to love Gracie and would do anything for that little girl. A few minutes later, he pulled up to the gate and Danny got out and pressed the button on the intercom to talk to Rachel.

Danny got back in the car and motioned for Steve to drive up to the house. Steve parked the car as Danny got out again and headed for the door. Rachel opened the door and ushered Danny inside.

"I'm so sorry for pulling you away from work like this Danny." Rachel greeted.

"Don't be sorry. I would've come to get her whether or not Steve gave me the time off. Is she ready to go?" Danny asked.

Rachel nodded and led the way to Grace's room. Danny's heart broke at the sight of his baby girl looking so helpless. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey monkey. You ready to go?" he asked.

Grace cracked open her eyes. "Danno."

Danny carded his fingers through Grace's messy hair before standing and gently lifting her into his arms. He turned around and was met with an exhausted Rachel holding out Grace's bag and Danny took it and threw it over his shoulder.

"I'll take care of her. You get some sleep."

Rachel nodded. "Thank you Danny."

Danny headed back downstairs and out the door with Grace. Grace snuggled closer to Danny, hugging him tightly.

"Danno, can you make Nana's homemade chicken soup?" she asked when they got settled in the car.

Danny carded his fingers through her hair again. "I don't have all the ingredients and I can't leave you alone."

"But I really want it." she whined.

Steve watched as Danny tried to soothe his daughter. "You can stay at my place. I'll watch her while you go shopping."

Danny looked over at his partner. "Are you sure?"

Steve glanced over at Danny. "Positive."

Danny looked down at Grace. "What do you think monkey? Do you feel like hanging out with Uncle Steve for a bit?"

Grace yawned and nodded her head. "Yeah. I'd like that."

Steve pulled into his driveway a few minutes later and turned off the car. They all piled out of the car and headed for Steve's front door. Danny handed Grace to Steve as he took the keys to the car and drove to the store.

Steve entered the house, a sleepy Grace attached to his hip. He walked to the kitchen to grab Grace a glass of juice and headed back to the living room. He settled the both of them on the couch, Grace lying on his chest, and pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch.

Grace stirred as the blanket covered her shaking form. She opened her sleep heavy eyes and looked up at Steve. "Uncle Steve, can we watch a movie?"

Steve finished tucking them in and reached for the remote, switching the television over to Netflix. "Of course Gracie. Choose whatever you want."

They scanned through the family movies until Grace finally chose to watch Mulan. Grace twisted and turned, wrapping her arms around Steve's waist, and rested her head on Steve's chest.

Grace was asleep again before the movie made it to the middle. Steve was idly stroking his fingers through Grace's sweaty hair. He started to doze off himself during **I'll Make a Man Out of You.**

Danny arrived back at Steve's thirty minutes later and opened the front door as quietly as he could. The first thing that greeted him upon entering the house was his partner and his daughter curled up on the couch, asleep. A soft smile spread across his face as affection blossomed inside his chest. He stood in the door, staring at the two for a little longer before moving toward the kitchen to prepare the soup.

Steve awoke with a start. A groan of protest caught his attention and he looked down at the small body curled into his. He ran his fingers through Grace's hair and rubbing his free hand over his eyes. A noise from the kitchen caught his attention alerting him that Danny was back. A small smile spread across his lips and replayed the movie.

Danny finished putting the final touches on the soup and left to cook on the stove. He cleaned what little dishes that he dirtied before making his way to the living room. Danny smiled when he heard the sounds of **Please Bring Honor** and wondered how Grace roped Steve into watching Mulan again. He chuckled as he saw Grace still passed out on Steve and his partner, stroking his daughter's hair, watching the movie by himself.

He claimed Steve's recliner as he watched the intense focus Steve was exhibiting as he watched the film. Danny sat back, arms folded over his chest and legs crossed a small smirk on his face.

"You enjoying yourself there, buddy?" Danny asked a gleeful twinkle in his eye.

Steve jumped and quickly checked that Grace was still asleep before speaking. "Jesus Danny. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see this look of intense concentration that you only show during cases." he quipped.

The tips of Steve's ears turned a light shade of pink as he looked away from Danny and back to the movie as he watched Mulan singing about her disappointing her parents.

Danny let out a full belly laugh as he watched his badass Navy SEAL partner blush at being caught enjoying a Disney movie.

"Shut up Danno." Steve growled.

Danny chuckled and shook his head and continued to watch his partner watch the movie. He sat in the recliner and just let his mind wander. He thought about how this became his life. How did this infuriating man barge his way into Danny's life and most importantly, his heart? How did he let this happen?

Every time Danny saw Steve smile that goofy smile or interact with his daughter, like he was now, and Danny's heart sped up in his chest and that warmth spread throughout his body. Basically, Danny felt like a giggling twelve year old with her first crush. The longer he stared at Steve, the more he felt his face heat up in embarrassment and something he's not ready to name yet.

Grace woke herself up out of a deep sleep from a coughing fit. Steve rubbed circles into her back, trying to calm her down. He ran his fingers through her hair again. Danny sat on the edge of the recliner, waiting to take over if Grace needed him.

Grace caught sight of Danny before she slumped back down on Steve's chest. "Danno, can I have some soup now?"

"Sure monkey. I'll be right back." Danny smiled at his daughter.

"Can I have some too, Danno?" Steve asked cheekily.

"Steven, my mother's famous chicken soup is reserved for the sick, rainy days, and cold weather. And seeing that it always rains here, that doesn't count. It never gets cold here and you, my friend, never get sick." he threw his hands all over the place as he ranted on his way to the kitchen.

Grace giggled as Steve smiled at Danny's retreating back. Grace snuggled back into Steve's warmth and continued watching the movie.

"Thank you."

Steve looked down at Grace. "For what?"

"For making my Danno happy again. He's been sad for too long and you're just what he needs."

Flabbergasted, Steve had no idea what to say to that. All he could say was, "You're welcome."

Danny re-entered the living room with a tray with three bowls on it. Steve smirked at Danny as he handed him the bowl.

"Oh shut it Steven. Just eat your soup and watch the damn movie."

Grace giggled again as she slowly at her soup and just observed her father and Uncle Steve. She didn't even care about the movie; she'd seen it a million times. She giggled whenever they started "arguing" and she hoped that they would realize their feelings for the other soon. This was getting old. Seriously, if they didn't get their butts in gear, Grace would just have to push them in the right direction.

Pretty soon, the living room became quiet again. The only sounds were Grace's soft snores coming from beneath the pile of blankets. Steve smiled down at her sleeping form, running his fingers gently through Grace's hair. Danny watched the two most important people in his life. He didn't quite recall when he fell in love with Steve, but he did. And he doesn't know what to do. He's been doing okay with hiding his feelings; he doesn't know how much longer he can hide.

Danny looked at his phone for the time and saw it was well after midnight. He stood from the recliner and gently extracted his daughter form Steve's grasp; relocating her to a spare bedroom.

Steve instantly felt that loss of warmth and stood, heading toward the kitchen. He put away the leftover soup and washed the pot and put away the dishes. He grabbed a couple of beers from the refrigerator and bumped into Danny on the way back to the living room.

"Hey. You wanna drink these inside or out?" he asked.

Danny had his hand resting on Steve's chest to balance him, leaving it there a little too long. He slowly pulled it away, feeling all that firm muscle beneath his fingertips, hoping against hope that Steve didn't call him on it.

"Uh, outside. Outside would be good. I could use some air. Outside, yes. I'll meet you out there." he said quickly, rushing past Steve on his way outside.

Steve looked after Danny, confusion marring his face. _**'That was weird.' **_he thought to himself as he followed behind Danny. He stood in the doorway and just watched as his partner paced the small stretch of beach behind the house.

Danny kept muttering to himself while pacing the beach as he waited for Steve to follow him. On his next turn he had to physically restrain himself from screaming. He clenched his jaw and fists at his sides as he waited for his heart rate to return to normal.

"For fuck's sake Steven. Do not do that!" he ground out.

Steve let out a low chuckle as he set the bottles on the table between their chairs and took his normal seat, observing his frantic partner. He had no idea what had gotten into Danny, but he decided to wait for Danny to talk about it.

Steve picked up his beer and took a sizable gulp as he waited. He closed his eyes and took in the familiar sounds around him. The gentle lapping of the waves on the shore to the heavy pacing coming from Danny, put Steve in a state of calm that he never let himself be in. There's too much going on for him to be in such a vulnerable state. But here, in his backyard, he felt safe enough knowing that he had Danny there to watch his back.

Danny paused in his pacing and looked over at Steve. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped at the serene look on his partner's face. All the tension bled from Danny's shoulders at that look. In all the years that Danny had known this man, it was a rarity to see such a look of complete and utter peace on that beautiful face.

A fond smile plastered itself over Danny's face. Steve looked so young without the frown lines and constant alert on his face. Danny was so transfixed that he jumped when Steve cleared his throat.

"Holy…Steven, what did I tell you about that? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! What?" he cried, heart still beating rapidly against his ribcage.

Steve chuckled again. "You were staring."

Danny cursed himself and looked away, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. "No I wasn't."

"Yes, yes you were. See anything you like, Danno?" Steve sniggered, batting his eyes playfully before full out laughing.

Danny swallowed thickly and ran his fingers through his hair. Should he tell Steve? He argued with himself for a few minutes before deciding to just go for it. "Yeah, yeah I do. See something I like, that is."

Now that got Steve's attention. He placed his bottle back down on the table, giving Danny his undivided attention. Was this the thing that kept eating at Danny? Did Danny-was Danny in love with him? How could he have missed something like this? Steve stood on shaky legs and walked over to Danny. He had to know. "Yeah, and what's that?"

Danny watched Steve and swallowed. He wiped his suddenly sweaty palms over his thighs. He steeled himself and looked Steve dead in the eye. "You."

Steve felt his breath catch. He'd never seen Danny so open and honest like this before. Sure, Danny's honest, maybe a little too honest sometimes, but when it comes to things like this, he just bottled it up. Steve was a little disbelieving that Danny could like someone like him. He came with a lot of baggage and secrets; not to mention the issues.

As if Danny could read Steve's mind, he spoke. "Stop. I know that face. That's your 'I'm not worthy of anyone's love' face. I don't care about what you did in the past. Am I curious about it? Hell yeah. Am I going to hold it against you? Hell no. And I know that you've got issues. I have my own. Everyone does. That's normal. All I care about is the Steve I got to know these past few years. The Steve who insists on driving **MY **car. The Steve who was terrible with kids but takes care of and protects Grace like she was your own daughter. The Steve who barges head first into every situation even though it scares the shit outta me." he took a breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

Steve listened to Danny with baited breath. He watched Danny through his whole speech and ever so slowly, a smile crept on to his face. He edged closer to Danny and when the blond firecracker paused for breath, Steve made his move. Steve grabbed Danny's face and kissed him. It was nothing extravagant, just a press of dry lips. Steve pulled back and looked at Danny.

Danny stood there, shocked. It took everything he had to not whimper when Steve pulled away. He stared at Steve, question in his eyes. He searched Steve's eyes for any kind of mocking or joking. Finding no trace of mockery, Danny silently brought their lips back together.

They barely got started before they heard Grace call out a weak, "Danno." Danny sighed, resting his head against Steve's chest. "I should go see what she needs. Rain check?"

Steve smiled and kissed Danny's temple. "For you? I've got all the time in the world."

Danny snorted. "You're such a sap."

"You love it."

"Yeah, I do." Danny said smiling.


End file.
